The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula ‘Purple Sensation’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Purple Sensation’. The new cultivar represents a new Bellflower, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Purple Sensation’, in a cultivated growing area at his nursery in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands in the summer of 2000. ‘Purple Sensation’ originated as a chance seedling and the parentage is unknown.
The new cultivar is most similar in plant habit and flower form to the cultivar Campanula ‘Kent Belle’ (unpatented), a hybrid between Campanula takesimana and Campanula latifolia and ‘Kent Belle’ is presumed to be of similar origin. ‘Purple Sensation’ differs from ‘Kent Belle’ in having darker green foliage, darker purple flowers and a shorter plant height.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands in spring of 2001 by the inventor. Propagation by stem cuttings and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.